


Jessie's Pige

by TheEvilQueenReadsToo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/F, Hurt, swanqueen - Freeform, ulykkelig kærlighed
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueenReadsToo/pseuds/TheEvilQueenReadsToo
Summary: "Jessie is a friend. He had always been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed. It ain't hard to define. Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine."- 2. plads i Fangirl-konkurrencen om (u)lykkelig kærlighed.





	Jessie's Pige

**Author's Note:**

> En lille note, inden du begynder at læse denne. Hvis du ikke kender til Once Upon a Times univers, så vil du tro, at Emma er lidt af en slut og at hun render rundt og snaver med forskellige fyrer, hvilket ikke er tilfældet! Det er bare fordi Regina har forskellige kælenavne for den person der tales om – altså Captain Hook/Killian Jones. Ville bare sige det, så du ikke bliver alt for forvirret.

Det var begyndt at blive dunkelt i Storybrook. Men klokken var også 9-10 stykker om aftenen, så det gav alligevel lidt mening. Vejret tvang gåsehuden til at krybe frem på hendes olivenfarvede arme. Selv på hende gamacheklædte ben kunne hun mærke dem bryde frem af ingenting. Små, hudfarvede knober der dannedes af kulden. Der var hverken rigtig vinter eller sommer, hvilket gjorde det at vælge påklædning lettere vanskeligt.

Regina stod et par meter fra indgangen til The Rabbit Hole. Hun var iklædt en hvid skjorte, som var knappet op til man nåede til tredjeøverste knap, sorte pants suit bukser og en lang, lysegrå frakke. Fra hendes højre arm hang en rødbrun taske. Den var sikkert af et eller andet dyrt mærke. Prada, Gucci eller sådan noget.

Men for Regina var det lige meget lige nu. Hun havde andre ting at tænke på. Alle andre festede og morede sig. Var glade for, at de nu var overkommet endnu en skurk, endnu en forbandelse. Men ikke hende. Ikke Regina. Jo, selvfølgelig var hun da glad for, at de havde fået reddet Henry ud af Pans klør –  _vores søn_. På det punkt var hun ekstatisk, men hun havde alligevel svært ved at føle sig  _rigtigt_  glad.

Hendes hår var også blevet længere. Spidserne berørte nu hendes skuldrer fnuglet. Hun kunne ikke sige, at hun savnede det korte hår, for det længere hår vidnede blot om, at tiden gik. Tiden hun havde kendt Miss Swan,  _Em-ma_ , i. Men det-det betød ikke noget. Det måtte hun indse. Deres venskab, eller hvad det nu var, rakte ikke længere end det. Det var det. Men… ønskede hun mere? Nej, selvfølgelig gjorde hun da ikke det. Det var galimatias at tro andet.

Regina var på vej til at sætte kurs mod sin Mercedes, da hun hørte døren gå, døren ind til The Rabbit Hole. Og ud kom Det et-håndede vidunder og… Emma. De var overalt på hinanden. Placerede kys på kinder, hals, læber og hvor end de ellers kunne komme til.

 _I wish that I had Hooks girl… Nej, vent, hvad?_  Hvad var det dog hun tænkte på?  _Der er da noget helt galt her? Gid det var mine læber hun trykkede hede kys mod… Nej, hold op! Jeg kan da ikke lide Em-ma på den måde, kan jeg? Nej_ , Regina rystede på hovedet, som for at ryste tankerne væk. Det var ikke det hun skulle tænke på nu. Selvfølgelig kunne hun ikke lide Emma. Hun var nok bare træt. Ja, udmattet efter den lange hjemtur. Hun havde også været i søvnunderskud under turen til Ønskeøen. Hun havde været så bekymret for Henry, at hun dårligt fik sovet, andet end når Emma havde sat sig i hendes køje og snakket det igennem med hende. Kun da havde hun fundet ro.

Den hede grapsen blev ved i yderligere 5 minutter, de længste i Reginas liv, før Emma trak sig baglæns væk fra Charmings Softball Teams Pirat-maskot ved at skubbe ham i brystet.

”Jeg sagde ’nej’, Killian. Det er her jeg har sat grænsen, og du bliver nødt til at leve med det, for nu.” Lød Emmas stemme. Hun lød irriteret.

”Kom nu, love. Kun lidt længere.”  svarede piraten med en stemme der  _gled ud_  på grund af mængden af alkohol han havde indtaget. Både her til aften og under hele sejlturen.  _Er han da aldrig ædru? Sikkert ikke. Så giver alting pludselig mere mening_ , tænkte Regina til sig selv, inden hun bestemte sig for at liste af. Ikke tale om, at hun ville stå og overvære Emma og Captain Guyliners skænderi som et andet barn der overhører sine forældre skændes.

”Nej, Killian jeg…” Pludselig stoppede Emma med at tale, og Regina kunne mærke hendes blik mod sin ryg. ”Regina?..” lød det i et forvirret tonefald.

 _Forbandet også…_  Regina knyttede kort hænderne, og kneb øjnene sammen, inden hun fandt sit bedste  _der-er-ikke-noget-galt-smil_  frem og vendte rundt så hun nu stod med fronten mod Det et-håndede vidunder og Emma.

”Går du allerede?” Det så ud som om, at hun helt havde glemt, at Hook også var til stede.

Inden Regina kunne nå at svare, brød Pirat maskotten ind.

”Jeg går indenfor, love. Du ved hvor du kan finde mig, hvis du vil  _noget_.” Emma nikkede af hans ord, og vendte igen opmærksomheden mod Regina, som stod og så træt og irriteret ud på en gang. Hun var træt af Captain Guyliners sjofle bemærkninger og seksuelle hentydninger. Emma fortjente bedre. Meget bedre.

Regina var åbenbart blevet fanget i sin egne tanker, for Emma der rømmede sig akavet fangede igen hendes opmærksomhed.

”Øh, ja… jeg skal, du ved…” mumlede Regina til asfalten, mens hun begyndte at pille ved kanten af sin skjorte, som var kravlet op af hendes bukser.

”Kom nu Regina. Jeg troede vi var færdige med det her? Vi er trods alt venner, så fortæl mig nu, hvad der er galt.” Emma trådte et skridt frem mod Regina, hvilket blot fik Regina til at taget skridt baglæns.  _Venner?_  For hvert skridt Emma tog frem af, bakkede Regina. Men for hvert skridt Regina bakkede, tog Emma et skridt frem. Pludselig mærkede Regina noget koldt og hårdt mod sin ryg.  _Fanget. Pokkers også!_

”Vil du nu fortælle mig, hvad der er galt?” spurgte Emma i et roligt toneleje. Hun stod ikke engang en halv meter fra Regina, men meget mindre. Det var lige før, at Regina kunne mærke hver gang Emma trak vejret ind og ud, så tæt var de.

Regina stod i et minuts tid og debatterede med sig selv om, hvorvidt hun burde tage sig selv i nakkeskindet, og bare fortælle Emma det. Eller om hun stadigvæk var en kylling.  _Love is weakness_ , hørte hun sin mors stemme sige inde i hendes hoved.  _Nej,_ sagde hun til sig selv,  _det vidste hun godt ikke passede_. Hun tog en dyb indånding.

”Jeg vil ikke presse dig, Regina, du ser bare så… trist ud for tiden.” sagde Emma og rakte ud efter Reginas hånd, men Regina undveg.

”Skal vi ikke sætte os ned?” Hun gestikulerede mod bordene foran The Rabbit Hole. Hvis det at Regina undveg fysisk kontakt mellem dem, havde såret Emma, så skjulte hun det godt. Men selvfølgelig var hun ikke såret. De var venner. Bare  _venner_.

Regina nikkede til hende, og fulgte Emma hen til de små, runde, affarvede pastelfarvede borde. Hvorfor The Rabbit Hole’s ejer ikke havde fået dem genmalet, da de overtog stedet vidste hun ikke, for de så rædselsfulde ud. Ikke at det at få dem genfarvet i samme farver ville gøre det ret meget bedre. Men på den anden side… hun havde aldrig været ret meget til pastelfarver. Hendes garderobe var nærmest udelukkende sort og grå, med enkelte røde eller lilla undtagelser.

Da de begge havde sat sig, over for hinanden, hævede Emma blikket sådan, at deres øjne igen mødtes. Regina forsøgte at kigge væk, men fandt sig selv fanget i de brun-grønne øjne. Hendes tanker kørte rundt i hovedet, som tennisbolde i en tørretumbler.

”Nå men…” startede Emma og rakte ud efter Reginas hånd.

”Ja…” lød det nærmest åndeløst fra Regina, mens hun lod sin hånd – som havde taget livet af så mange – omsluttes af Emmas. Den blondes hånd var mere grov. Mere rug. Hun skrev en mental note til sig selv om, at hun skulle huske at give Emma noget fugtighedscreme i fødselsdagsgave, for det kunne hendes hænder godt trænge til. Ikke at de var ubehagelige at røre ved, nej slet ikke.

Regina tog en dyb indånding, og en til, inden hun forsøgte at vokalisere sit problem.

”Jeg… jegerforelsketinogen.” sagde hun så hurtigt, at hun ikke var sikker på, at Emma havde kunne høre eller forstå hvad hun sagde.

”A’ hva’ for en fisk? Jeg fangede ’jeg’, men derefter er jeg blank.” Emma smilede fåret, og Regina gav hende et lille smil tilbage igen. Hun forsøgte at lukke sin frakke lidt til med en hånd, for den anden lå jo stadigvæk under Emmas, men det lykkedes ikke. Det virkede heller ikke til, at Emma så det, for hun flyttede i hvert fald ikke sin hånd fra oven på Reginas. Regina tog endnu en dyb indånding, for guderne må vide hvilken gang, og prøvede en gang til.

”Jeg er forelsket i nogen…” nærmest sukkede hun ud, på den der totalt hjerteknuste måde.

”Hvorfor er du så så trist?” spurgte Emma i lavt tonefald. Der var ingen grund til at tale højt, når de sad så tæt.  _Så tæt_. Regina var glad for, at Emma ikke spurgte om hvem. Hun havde det som om, at Emma forstod hende. Som om Emma bekymrede sig for hende og om hende. Hun pressede aldrig på, men lod blot Regina sige hvad hun følte sig tryg med.

”Jeg…” Mere fik Regina ikke sagt, før hendes stemme knækkede. Det fik Emma til at rejse sig fra sin stol, og gå hen og lægge armene om brunetten. Og Regina lod hende gør det.

”Ulykkelig kærlighed, huh?” mumlede Emma ind i hendes venstre øre. Hun trak sig ikke tilbage, ikke engang da hun talte igen ”Er han gift? Eller dater han bare nogen for…”

”De er såkaldte  _True Loves_.” afbrød Regina hende med i et suk, mens tårerne truede med at bryde gennem den blanke hinde over øjet.

”Oh… det er ikke så godt. Men hvis du er forelsket ham, så må du kæmpe for ham. Ellers vinder ud ham aldrig. Enten det eller også må du give fortabt, og søge nye græsgange.” forklarede Emma mens hun stadigvæk havde armene om Regina, som nu lod sig synke ind i omfavnelsen. Det var ikke forevigt, men lige nu var et par få minutter lige det hun havde brug for.

_And she’s loving him with that body. I just know it…_

Regina trak vejret ind på en skarp måde, for at holde tårerne inde bag  _glasset_.

”Ja…” var det eneste ord der forlod Reginas fyldige læber, inden det hele blev for meget. Øjnene løb over med tårer. Lydløs hulken begyndte at gennemryste hendes krop, mens Emma hviskede ord ind i hendes øre. Efter flere minutters gråd forstod Regina pludselig, hvad Emma sagde:

 _I got you_ …


End file.
